1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment for handling invalids and the disabled. It is particularly concerned with equipment for transporting and/or lifting invalids and disabled persons generally, hereinafter referred to generically as "patients", which employs patient support means comprising an articulated structure which is adjustable so that a patient can be supported either in a lying-down position or in a seated position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such equipment is commonly used, for example, for transporting patients between a hospital ward and a bathroom, with the support means mounted on a lifting column itself supported on a wheeled chassis. When the patient is transported in a seated position it is usually desirable, if not essential, that some means of restraint be provided to ensure that the patient does not fall off, and various strap and guard rail arrangements have been employed for this purpose. The most acceptable arrangement at present in use comprises a guard rail structure attached to the side of the support structure, but this has the disadvantage that it must be removed during loading and unloading of the patient, and that even if removal is not essential before the supported patient can be lowered into a bath it normally has to be removed during bathing to allow satisfactory access to the patient. The necessity for frequent attachment and detachment of the guard rail is a considerable disadvantage, and it is a nuisance to the nursing staff who are tempted to discard it entirely so that the patient is placed at risk during transport.